


My V3 predictions! Uwu

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who I think will win and die in v3





	My V3 predictions! Uwu

Blue hair gil is mastermind

Karate girl die

Artist died

Purple kid die

Creepy man with zipper mouth killer

Also space man killer

Maid killer

Female protag die

Detective live

Witch live

Sailor Moon but burnette lives

Small weird midget die

Robot dead

Sluty girl dead

Big man killer

Green haired man die

These are my predicting uwuwu


End file.
